Cuestiones de la escuela
by Dan G. Panterita
Summary: Basado en un prompt. Tadashi pregunta de más, y tiene sus razones. Pero colmarle la paciencia a su maestro trae consecuencias... inesperadas .:. Calladashi .:. One-shot


**Disclaimer: Sigo sin ser la creadora o dueña de Big Hero 6. Esta historia fue creada por Man of Action y es propiedad de Disney-Marvel. Yo sigo sin poseer nada, salvo la autoría de este fic.**

Este fue un prompt dado por una amiga.

Posiblemente OoC.

* * *

Si no era suficiente con el mal augurio que implicaba el sonido de la puerta cerrándose de golpe detrás suyo; Gogo tenía que ir pasando en ese instante por el pasillo. Tadashi rezó porque su amiga no notará lo que pasaba pero la muchacha no era ninguna tonta y antes de que él pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, ella ya había no sólo escuchado la puerta cerrarse de aquella manera tan "violenta" sino que también le había visto la cara.

—¿Todo bien ahí?

La expresión de Gogo era esa mezcla tan única de incredulidad e impresión que solía dirigir únicamente hacia Fred al momento de hacer comentarios que en palabras eran estúpidos pero de significado eran profundo.

—Sí todo bien.

La muchacha enarcó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos. Una bomba de chicle salió de sus labios para después reventar.

—¿Seguro? —regresó a mascar chicle. Tadashi tragó saliva.

—Si.

—Y por eso el profesor Callaghan cerró la puerta de golpe diciendo "Póngase a trabajar, Hamada".

El inventor se sonrojo de inmediato, llevándose la mano detrás de la nuca y agachando levemente la cabeza.

—Sí, bueno es que... se molesto un poco por mi insistencia.

—Acoso.

—¡Gogo! —exclamó el chico suplicante, viendo indignado a su amiga antes de mirar hacia la oficina de su profesor y nuevamente a ella— ¿Podemos hablar de esto en otro lado?

-.-.-.-

Momentos después Gogo estaba sentada en el laboratorio de su amigo, quien estaba sentado en su escritorio viendo hacia la ventana consciente de que no estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Pero cuando haces las cosas bien toda tu vida, y terminas sintiendo algo que se supone "esta mal" no hay manera precisa de manejar la situación de una manera correcta.

—Eres demasiado obvio —sentenció la coreana.

—¡Nah! ¿En serio? —replicó con sarcasmo viéndola por sobre su hombro, pero al ver la mirada penetrante por lo que hizo, se obligó a relajarse —no creí que se enojaría.

—Yo también me enojaría si me hicieras preguntas estúpidas a cada rato, y durante mi descanso —expresó la chica con obviedad, levantándose y dirigiéndose a su amigo —¿Cuántos años crees que tienes Hamada?

—¿Puedes culparme? —dijo mirándola ya que la tenía cerca— Yo no sé... ¡Argh! —gruñó exasperado— Nunca me había gustado nadie, así...

La triste y casi insana situación que lo tenía comportándose como un inepto era que parecía haber desarrollado un "_crush_" para/hacia su mentor, asesor...

—Y tenía que ser Callaghan ¿no? —Gogo se sentó a su lado y Tadashi se hizo un poco más hacia la izquierda para darle espacio.

Y maestro. Se había enamorado como un niño, no un puberto, ¡un niño! Como cuando Hiro se enamoró de su maestra de kinder. La diferencia era que Hiro era un niño de seis años y su maestra una muchachita 23, más o menos.

¡Tadashi tenía 18 y Callaghan podría ser su abuelo!

¿Pero realmente era tan malo? En un universo alterno donde el hombre no fuera su maestro y Tadashi no fuera... tan Tadashi, estaba seguro que estaría noche y día tratando de -no seducirlo porque "seducir" era una palabra muy fuerte- posiblemente, sólo acercársele con una serie de pláticas casuales y señales que indicaran que le gustaba. Pero ese no era Tadashi. Tadashi era un jovencito que creció tan rápido que cuando debió haber tenido noviecitas en la secundaria y aprender a ligar se la pasó atento a los cuidados de su hermano. Y no es que se queje de ello, sino que era la única manera de explicar y comprender su OBVIA falta de sigilo, disimulo y tacto. Porque, honestamente, la ruta de "preguntarle al maestro hasta como se deletrea el día de la semana" -no es que lo haya hecho, sólo es una exageración para explicar su punto- era hartante y obvia. Muy obvia.

Sólo que Wasabi no decía porque era obvio que tal idea le escandalizaba. Honey era tan buena y dulce que cada que podía se sentaba hasta enfrente y le guardaba un lugar a Tadashi cerca del escritorio del maestro. Fred sólo soltaba comentarios de vez en cuando sobre amores prohibidos famosos en los cómics y Gogo... oh Gogo... ella era la única que tenía una opinión verdadera y se había atrevido a decirle a la cara:

—Sigue así y te va a doler.

—No puedo evitarlo.

No, en serio, no podía. Porque desde el primer día que lo vio, y supo que el mismísimo Robert Callaghan le daría clases, se sintió tocado por el mismo dios de la tecnología quien le dio el honor de ser alumno de un hombre al que admiraba tanto. Y que encima de todo cuidaba de su apariencia personal a pesar de la edad, que tenía el físico que él mismo Tadashi sabía perdería después de los 35 y que se desvivía por sacar el máximo potencial de sus alumnos. Era más que obvio que entre platicas y discusiones de la robótica (y una que otra sobre vida personal) terminaría sintiendo algo más allá que una simple admiración.

A fin de cuentas, la admiración y el amor son parecidos ¿o no?

—Señor Hamada, señorita Tanaka.

Ambos amigos se giraron de inmediato al escuchar la voz de su maestro, tan sorprendidos al verlo que se pusieron de pie. Los dos estaban casi seguros que la tensión en sus cuerpos era sinónimo de miedo. Tadashi la miró, y ella a él, y ver algo más que seriedad en la expresión de Gogo era tan raro que no podía evitar alarmarse al ver tanta preocupación.

¿Los habra escuchado?

—Profesor —habló contestó Gogo, porque era la única capaz de hacerlo.

—Necesito hablar con el señor Hamada por unos momentos ¿Le importaría dejarnos a solas?

Tadashi se quiso morir... bueno, no, morir no. Aún tenía que ver por Hiro. Mejor dicho, quería que la tierra se lo tragara, lo escupiera en Japón, la Antártida, Timpuktú... ¡Donde sea! Sólo quería estar lo más lejos posible de su profesor.

Gogo dudó unos segundos porque era obvio que tampoco estaba segura de que tanto escuchó el maestro o no. Pero el carraspeo del maestro y un ligero "por favor" le dio a entender que tenía que irse.

—Nos vemos Tadashi —dijo. Y lo que para muchos hubiera sido una simple despedida realmente era una advertencia para Tadashi. Porque Gogo no se despedía. Lo que ella hacía era dar aviso de que iban a verse más tarde y le ibas a soltar todo lo que supieras. Quisieras o no.

Y justo cuando la puerta del laboratorio se cerró detrás de Gogo el maestro se giró a ver al adolescente frente a él, su ceño contraído.

Mierda.

—Señor Hamada, venía a entregarle su libreta de notas —empezó, sacando la dichosa libreta del bolsillo de su pantalón para ponerla en el escritorio, a un lado de Tadashi— pero...

Doble mierda.

—Sin querer escuché los últimos —estaba perdido— momentos de su conversación con la señorita Tanaka.

—¡Profesor Callaghan déjeme que le explique...!

Se detuvo al ver como su maestro alzaba la palma extendida hasta la altura de su cabeza, justo como hacía cuando requería el silencio de sus alumnos en clase. Tadashi acató la orden.

—Eres joven Tadashi, demasiado, en especial para un viejo como yo —rió ante su propio chiste, aunque Tadashi frunció el ceño—. No niego que me siento —se quedó callado unos segundos viendo al suelo, escogiendo sus palabras– halagado. Pero usted es mi alumno.

—¿Y si no lo fuera?

Tadashi abrió los ojos de par en par ante las palabras que salieron de su boca. Eso no debió haber sido dicho en voz alta. Miró con horror como su maestro que se quedó inmóvil y con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

El muchacho podía sentir como todo se se caía a pedazos, como la grandiosa relación que llevaba con su mentor se iba a la basura y todo por su insistencia ante lo que podía ser un exceso de admiración.

Ante la situación hizo lo único que sabía hacer:

—Discúlpeme profesor, le juro que yo no... no sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo —ser educado y rezar por que lo mejor pasara— Le prometo que no volveré a molestarlo salvo que sea por cuestiones de la escuela.

El silencio que siguió fue uno de los más desesperantes que había vivido. Él no tenía nada más que decir y que el profesor Callaghan no contestara no era nada bueno.

Todo se esperó menos que el maestro respirara hondo más de una vez y lo mirara con tanta ¿era eso arrepentimiento?

—Por cuestiones de la escuela, Señor Hamada —repitió dándose la media vuelta—. Al fin y al cabo me tocó ser su maestro y tenerlo de alumno. Lo veo en mi clase mañana.

Tadashi no dijo nada, sólo miró como su aparente interés romántico lo dejaba solo y con una de las experiencias más embarazosas de su vida.

-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente llegó tarde, así que cuando entró al salón de clases y se dio cuenta que aún no empezaba respiró con tranquilidad. Después de lo de ayer lo último que necesitaba era llegar tarde a la clase de Callghan.

—¡Tadaaaashii! —el gritillo de felicidad de Honey lo distrajo un poco. La rubia ya estaba a su lado y saludándolo de beso— ¡Que bueno que llegaste! ¡Te guarde tu asiento de siempre...!

—Sabes Honey —empezó, soltándose del agarre de su amigo—, hoy pasó, no estoy de humor. Prefiero sentarme atrás.

La sonrisa de la chica decayó, aunque no mucho, sólo suficiente para hacer un pequeño puchero y mirarlo curiosa.

—¿Pasó algo?

—No, nada...

—¡Sentados!

La voz de Callaghan lo distrajo, y le dolió. Cosa que Honey pareció notar porque le puso una mano en el hombro antes de guiñarle el ojo.

–No te preocupes.

Segundos más tarde, todos los alumnos ya estaban sentados, algunos conversando entre ellos, y otros absortos en su pensamientos y Tadashi mirando a su maestro acomodar su maletín y sacando los materiales con los que trabajaría. El maestro se enderezó, miro a la clase pero antes de poder siquiera poder verlos a todos su mirada se detuvo en Honey.

—Señorita Rodríguez, ¿nuevamente llegará tarde el señor Hamada?

El aludido abrió los ojos y se enderezó en su asiento.

—¡Acá estoy!

Cuando Callaghan levantó la vista, Tadashi quiso creer que lo que miraba en la expresión de su maestro no era algo parecido desilusión. Realmente quiso creerlo porque era notoria, porque estaban en clases y porque había durado menos del segundo que sería cruel ilusionarse con algo que podía ser objeto a mal-interpretaciones.

—¡Ah bien! Comencemos entonces...

Tadashi apenas y presto atención a todo lo que decía Callaghan, porque lo que ocupaba su atención eran los movimientos de su maestro. Cómo, cuando explicaba, se volteaba por unos segundos en la dirección en donde estaba Honey sólo para levantar la vista y mirar hacia donde él estaba. No lo miraba a él, pero era obvio que su mirada viajaba en esa dirección.

Y con todo aquello, Tadashi recordó la conversación del día anterior...

Callaghan nunca, en ningún momento, dijo que no sentía lo mismo.

* * *

Cosa curiosa: en el cómic Gogo es japonesa (todo el cast, de hecho), sin embargo, su diseño es de una chica coreana para la película. Así que su madre es coreana y su padre japonés. Y Honey es latina en la película -confirmado por la actriz de voz original y se nota en uno de sus diseños previos- así que por eso Rodríguez (su nombre seguiría siendo Aiko, tho).

¡Cualquier error me avisan!


End file.
